Paradise II
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: After getting lost in the Arcane Labyrinth Firion and Maria both wake up on a very beautiful island without any clue as to how they got there, and Maria has plans to use this situation to help strengthen her relationship with Firion. / MariaxFirion , lemon later
1. Chapter 1

"I hear something..." said a male voice in a whisper.

"Shh!" A female silenced him. "I can hear it too."

The two teens stood around the corner near the front door, armed with the only items they could find in this weird room. For the woman it was a lamp and for the man it was a heavy dictionary. They heard a knock at the door that signaled someone was outside.

"Room service, kupo! I'm coming in!"

The door opened and a little white furred creature with a red pom-pom on its head came into the room pulling a silver cart with it. After it came into the room the creature turned around, "Hope you have an appetite, kupo-AHH!"

The teens leapt at the creature, nearly scaring the pom-pom off it in a figurative way, and the first thing it did was hide behind the cart scared out of its mind.

"Don't hurt me! I don't get paid enough as it is kupo!"

"Who are you and where are we?" The young man asked, not threatening in the slightly.

The woman, who had long purple hair, asked in a more appropriate manner, "Answer!"

The moogle ultimately stuttered out unintelligible words.

The young man stood up straight, lowering the book he had in his hand, "Uh, Maria, I don't think it means to hurt us."

Maria wasn't too keen to share her friend's lack of caution even if the creature before them looked cute enough to cuddle with. "Don't care, Firion, it could be a monster in disguise. Like that time you were tricked by a Lamia Queen."

Firion face-palmed, not wanting to remember that particular moment of his life. "Please don't bring that up again..."

The creature poked its head from its hiding place, "He's r-right, kupo...I'm just here to give you food as part of the service-"

"Room service for what?" Asked Maria, holding the lamp like a sword in her hand.

"Mog's Resort offers a wide variety of services to its customers, kupo! The island itself has a great selection-"

Firion cut the moogle off mid-sentence, "Island? We're on an island?"

With its little arms the moogle pointed towards the two glass doors near the bed. "See for yourself...kupo..."

Maria and Firion exchanged questioning looks before he decided to see if it was true. Maria remained steadfast and kept an eye on their little captive while Firion went over to the doors. He first pushed aside the white shear curtains and saw what looked like a beach outside. Taking a chance the young man opened the doors and was immediately hit by the scent of salt water. He gasped at what he saw.

White sand beaches that stretched as far as the eye could see in front of what had to be a forest, and the water was clear blue and beautiful. The pleasant sounds of the gentle waves hitting the beach was pleasant to his ears. A single mountain was visible deep in the forest. None of this was familiar to Firion, but he definitely got the impression that they were not in Fynn anymore.

"Maria, take a look at this.."

Not wanting to totally disarm herself, Maria took the lamp with her to the balcony doors. After she got a look at what Firion had seen, her caution was lowered greatly.

"Wow..."

The sound of plates being moved got both of the youths attention and they turned to see the moogle was working on his cart. A large assortment of food was on the tray and even though both of them were still on edge over being in their new environment there was no doubt by the sound of their empty bellies that they were famished.

Setting the lamp on a dresser near the balcony doors, Maria sighed and apologized to the moogle, "Seems you were right, little one. Sorry for scaring you."

The moogle kept working on his tray, "It's alright, kupo. I've been working here a long time, but I can say that you two are the first customers I have ever seen that were ready for a fight when I came in, kupo."

Firion took a seat at the little table in the center of the room. There were only two chairs at the table and Maria sat down in the other one. He was still a little cautious of the whole situation. "So um, moogle, where exactly are we?"

The moogle poured a hot drink into a glass cup and handed it to Firion, who took it without hesitation. He was quite hungry and thirsty. "Mog's Resort, kupo. A private island getaway where people and creatures of all shapes and sizes can go to relax. Though for the moment you're the only ones here, kupo."

"Private resort?" Maria asked as she toyed with the tips of a strand of her hair nervously.

"Even though it is private the resort is free of charge as long as you stay out of trouble, kupo." The moogle handed Maria a cup as well. The woman took a careful sip, and realized it was coffee. She wasn't too fond of the stuff but seeing as she was thirsty she drank it anyway. "Not what I meant but thank you..."

This time Firion asked the most important question, "So um, how did we get here? I don't remember anything except for a storm."

The moogle floated in the air, "A storm did blow through not too far from here last night, kupo. We found you two on a life raft on the beach and we brought you here to recover. Got to say you must be very tough to have recovered so fast, kupo."

Maria was given a plate with a sandwich and a small dessert on it, and her stomach growled lightly, her cheeks gave a small tint of red at the sound. "Firion and I were travelling when we were hit by the storm...I guess we're the only ones who made it."

The moogle nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes...kupo." He handed a plate to Firion and the young man started to eat right away. "Anyway, until we can get a ship together to send you home, why don't you two enjoy your stay here at least? There's plenty of activities for you to do until you leave, kupo."

Maria and Firion exchanged questioning looks, but Firion spoke first, "You sure about that? I mean you've done so much for us already..."

"Mr. Mog insisted we make this off to you, kupo. He's a marvelous moogle and very generous too, kupo."

Maria gave Firion a nod and spoke to the moogle, "Until a ship is made ready, I don't think it'd be bad to have a little vacation."

The moogle cheered and spun in the air in a victory dance.

* * *

A/N: I rewrote this one since a long time ago I wrote a version that I absolutely hated and deleted. Hope this one turns out better. Oh, and in terms of canon, in a novelization of Final Fantasy II these two actually get together.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the time needed to finish eat, Firion was the first one to venture outside the room he and Maria were staying in. The whole resort was white with red carpet, but while it looked fancy he thought it looked natural and not gaudy as a resort should. He appreciated that, though he didn't know why.

Maria seemed to agree, as except for Fynn Castle or even Palamecia Castle she had never seen such intricate work on a building's interior.

"Wonder where they get the money for this place?" She said aloud.

Firion shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, considering there doesn't seem to be anyone else here save for us."

They reached the lobby of the resort and while she had expected a few other people to be around Maria found what Firion had believed to be true. Except for a few moogles in the lobby there didn't seem to be any other people around. It was like the moogle had told them earlier, the resort was as private as private could get.

There was a patio outside a pair of large doors and beyond said patio lay the beach. While that was what most people would notice right away Firion's attention was solely on the larger moogle that was approaching him and Maria. The moogle was nearly twice as big as the others and had a purple pom-pom atop its head and also wore a pink neck tie. It carried a fancy looking wand in its left hand that had a star on the tip.

"Hello there, Kupo! My name is Mr. Mog, and I am the owner of this resort. Welcome to my humble establishment, kupo!"

It's excitement and friendly demeanor put Firion at ease, still not being used to these creatures. "Uh, thanks? I'm Firion and this is Maria."

The woman waved and stood next to him. "Sorry to have arrived here without warning-"

Mog shook its head, "Not at all, we get random passersby a lot more than people would think, even with the magical barrier I set up to keep people out, kupo. Besides, it's not like the season has officially started for us yet so we can have a freebie right now. You're more than welcome to enjoy your stay until we have a ship be ready for you, kupo."

Feeling relieved Firion turned towards the beach and while he was a bit reluctant earlier, he felt like relaxing now that everything else was in place. "Well, since we received your blessing, I suppose we can go and enjoy your island."

Maria moved towards the sand, and though she hadn't gone from under the canopy she could feel the sun and the heat that reflected off the sand. It was hot, as to be expected, and where her skin was exposed she began to perspire. Not only that but her clothes made her feel hotter, what being in a near full body lycra suit that left only a majority of her shoulders and arms exposed.

She wiped the newly formed sweat from her brow, "Before we do that, I would like to change into something better suited for this heat..."

Mog seemed to have been ready for that response. He floated to the edge of the patio to be next to Maria, "Not to worry, kupo. Just let me do this-" He waved his wand over her head and gold dust fell from the star on the tip. A separate trail of dust flew at Firion and touched his chest before vanishing as quickly as it came.

Both of the teens gave the moogle questioning glances.

Mog understood their confusion, "Don't worry. It's just a spell that will-oh, you know what, why not just see for yourself, kupo? Just walk out onto the beach and everything will be explained, kupo."

Maria looked back at Firion. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to do, and left the decision to her. Sighing lightly Maria walked out onto the beach. What happened next happened so fast she didn't even react until it was done. Her clothes which had been making her hotter in the sun than she wanted to be suddenly changed. In a flash of light her adventuring clothes vanished and were replaced with something far more comfortable for the tropical island environment. She now wore a purple and gold monokini swimsuit that left her back bare. A gold sash was tied around her hips. The sudden change gave Maria a chill and when she noticed the outfit change she was surprised at first, though she ultimately appreciated the change. "This is good," she thought with a smile.

Excitement at now feeling prepared to enjoy the island filled her being Maria turned back to Firion, "Firion, come on out here!"

"Uh, Maria...I'm not sure if I should..." Having seen what the magic had done to his lover, Firion was not quite sure if he wanted to find out how it affected him.

Too bad for him Maria wasn't going to let his cautiousness get in the way of their fun. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's go!"

She pulled him onto the beach and within the blink of an eye Firion's armor disappeared and was replaced with black and magenta and black colored swim shorts. His muscular chest was bare and while she didn't comment on it Maria was no doubt impressed. Not that she had never seen it before today, mind you.

Knowing that it was too late to turn back, Firion allowed Maria to pull him down the beach. She was in the rider's seat, and so he let her lead. It was less stressful that way.

The two enjoyed the island's beauty with their eyes at first, and even with the level of excitement flowing through Maria she hadn't known where to start.

That is until Firion saw a sign that pointed to a cove. In big bold black letters the sign read "MERMAID ROCK", and underneath was a description of the area, which Firion read aloud. "Legend has it that mermaids once used this cove to converse with moogles when the island was first turned into a resort. While whether the legend is true or not is unclear, Mermaid Rock earned its name as a primary bathing spot and has such been used ever since."

Maria read the sign too before looking over to the cove. There were rocks to be sure but they were all smooth and contour and many of them had slanted angles but like the sign had said, perfect for laying on. She saw a shack near the rocks where a lone moogle was making his rounds. Maria got an idea. "You know what, I think I'll take it up on the offer. My skin is rather pale as of late anyway."

A gust of wind came by and Maria's purple hair took flight, and her elegance was not lost to Firion who watched in awe for a few moments. He looked out at the rocks. The water of the tide didn't seem deep at all and there was plenty of room to maneuver. However, the idea of Maria sunbathing was what got his mind into overdrive. Poor Firion was still not used to being in a relationship, and this was already starting to push it. He nervously spoke trying to convince her not to go through with it, "Sure you want to? I mean your skin looks fine the way it is-"

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Firion," she replied, taking him by the hand once again and pulling him towards the shack with her. He didn't resist.

The moogle saw them coming long before they reached his shack, "Mermaid Rock is open today, kupo! How may I help you, kupo?"

Maria moved her hair back behind her shoulders, "The sign said it is a bathing spot. Mind if I go for it?"

The moogle squealed, "You bet, kupo! Let me get some things for you." It went down under the counter and out of sight.

Firion stood next to Maria just as the moogle came back up with the items it had gone to retrieve. It set a couple large pink towels, a bottle of sunscreen, and a bottle of sun tan on the counter. "Here you go, kupo."

Firion looked at the assortment of items, all labeled with the Resort's logo. It looked expensive.

"Um, we don't have any gil..."

The thought of money had never crossed Maria's mind. Her spirit went into a downward spiral.

Fortunately for them the moogle had them covered. "Don't worry about that, kupo! The resort items are free to use for its customers."

Maria's spirit went back up twice as fast. She smiled, "Thank you."

Firion gave a sigh of relief before grabbing the items on the counter. Before he could also thank the moogle he was tugged along by Maria toward the rocks.

The moogle gave a cheerful wave, "Have fun, kupo!"

Turned out the rocks were smoother than Firion had anticipated, and they were even slippery in certain spots, adding a bit of incentive to not run on them if he had too.

It didn't take long for Maria to find a spot atop a pile of rocks to lay down the towel Firion had brought her. The waves were growing in size and frequency but from the looks of it they were not going to be in any danger of getting wet, which is what the woman hopped would not happen. Her skin needed the sun for she was as pale as a ghost.

Lying down on her back Maria shivered as the sun warmed her skin after the initial contact with the cool rock surface. She relaxed rather quickly and she was enjoying every moment to the fullest. She couldn't remember the last time she had this kind of calm, what with the rebellion and all that happened back home.

Turning her head to the side she saw Firion climbing his way to her position carrying the items the moogle had given him. She was glad that she wasn't alone on this island, and she'd get to enjoy it with the man she loved.

Firion approached Maria and set the items down on the rock next to her, "Quite a hike to reach here." He took a second to look at his lover and from there every second felt like a century. The way Maria was lying, one leg out straight while the other bent at the knee and one hand on her slightly toned stomach while the other was at her side and her purple hair was slightly fanned out around her shoulders made her look like a genuine mermaid of legend.

Maria turned her body to its side, leaning on her elbow not catching Firion's stare, "But it is so worth it," she said with a smile. She grabbed the suntan lotion bottle and started to rub the lotion on her arms and shoulders. She got to her neck before she finally saw Firion staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Had they not been intimate before today she would have thrown the bottle at his head. Still, she knew he only started getting cozy with her, and for both their sakes she had always gone slow and easy for him. Of course, he had never seen her in such an outfit before either, and seeing her like she was now was certainly a wake up call to the young man. It wasn't easy on the woman either.

"Firion, please," she said with a small bit of discomfort.

The man shook his head, "S-Sorry! I just...um..." Ashamed he turned his head away and in trying to sit down he knocked the lotion bottle over. It slid down the rock and came close to falling into the water but he managed to reach it before it did so. "Sorry."

Maria almost laughed but held it in to keep Firion from feeling more awkward. While he was busy with the bottle she rubbed the last of the lotion across her chest and under her top, finishing before Firion got back to his feet.

"This island is growing on me," she said, hoping to distract him from staring at her.

Luckily he went on with the conversation, "I agree...and to think we have quite a few days ahead of us to thoroughly enjoy it." He got up on the same rock as Maria and sat next to her, mere inches from touching each other.

Sighing as a warm breeze came across her skin Maria leaned her head back to take in it all. The scent of the salt water ocean as well as the warm rays of the sun, she was enjoying herself very much.

After taking in a big breath of air, the woman turned to Firion, "You look like you could use a tan as well."

"Huh?" With wearing his armor all the time Firion hadn't even thought about getting a tan.

Maria giggled playfully, "I'm joking." She handed him the suntan bottle. "However, I need you to do something for me."

He looked at the bottle for a second before taking it, "What?"

Moving to have her back to him she answered, all the while hiding her smile from him, "I need you to put some on my back."

She couldn't see it but Firion was red as a Bomb. "W-What?"

"I got everywhere else I could reach, but my back I can't do by myself. Please help me."

Her voice had a hint of playfulness but at the same time a large amount of truth as well.

Firion's hands shook at the thought of touching her, having never touched Maria beyond holding her hand when they walked. This was quite a step up in their relationship!

Still, to try and be a man he would try to not let her down, "O-Okay..."

He poured some lotion on his left palm and without hesitation he blindly started to rub the skin on the back of her neck before going down lower at a snail's pace. His touch had been heavy and hard at first, which Maria had expected, but the way he was rubbing his fingers into her skin felt really good she had to admit.

"Is this okay?" He asked nervously.

"Hmhm," was Maria's reply as she rolled her neck forward and held her hair out of his way. He wasn't doing that bad for his first time. He went down her spine and went about it in such a fantastic way that Maria couldn't hold in how she felt. She moaned, "Just like that..."

If one listened close enough Firion gulped heavily. He felt like he was on a razor's edge. One misstep and he'd be done for.

Still he kept going along until Maria moved to lie on the towel on her stomach and her beautiful backside was there for Firion's eyes to take in. He was as still as a statue.

"Firion?"

He shook his head, "Sorry." He got a small bit of lotion on his hand and continued his duty, going down the length of Maria's skin to her hips, touching only her exposed skin.

Maria enjoyed every second of it. "Keep up the good work and I might have you do my front too." Maria's eyes went wide, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

The moment she said that Firion gave a short inaudible gasp, but that wasn't the worst part. After that he felt backwards off the rock and landed on the rock below. The drop had only been a couple feet but it still hurt nonetheless.

Maria got up and leaned over the edge at Firion who had hit his head on the rock, "I'm so sorry, Firion. You alright?"

Both teens were flustered for different reasons, but Firion was more in pain than anything.

He nodded once, "Just fine..."

Maria sighed in relief, and then tried to hold in the urge to laugh at what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon was pretty much just chatting on the beach nearest the hotel. After the little bump he had taken on the rocks earlier Firion wasn't in the mood to be traversing the rocks even after Maria tried to coax him into joining her a time or two.

The lower side of his back was still sporting a bruise and he was thankful to have a white shirt to cover it.

Sitting down in the sand the young man sighed loudly as he noticed the sun beginning to set in the horizon. The first day of our vacation was about over, he thought before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. Turning his head back over his shoulder he saw that it was Maria.

She didn't speak a word, only smiling down at him before sitting down next to him. She sat to where her side was grazing his.

"How's your back doing?"

"Sore..." he admitted, "Sorry to have ruined that part of the day."

She shrugged her shoulders, "The trip had only just started, Firion. We have plenty of time left to have fun." She turned her head to look at the sun in the distance. The sunset was giving off a hypnotic orange glow and she found it to be fascinating, "Beautiful..."

Firion nodded in agreement, "That is is..." First he turned his eyes and then he turned his upper body towards Maria. He hesitated to tell her but forced the words out of his mouth. "...not as beautiful as you, though."

Maria's eyes slightly widened before she had to hold back a laugh, "That was so cheesy."

Firion lowered his chin, his attempt at being intimate made him deflate like a balloon. He turned back away from Maria, but she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"Coming from you, that makes it special. Thank you," she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Firion's face turned beat red and he was speechless.

Releasing her grip on his chin Maria smiled lightly, "We really need to get you used to this."

Firion sat up straight, "How would you prefer we do that? I mean it's not like we can just practice this sort of thing, can we?"

A light bulb went off in Maria's head at one of his words. "Practice...oh! I think I know how we can make a start at this!"

Without warning Maria grabbed Firion's hand and pulled him up to stand with her, "M-Maria?!"

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his body in. Her chest collided with his and she held him close.

"Is this a good enough start for you?"

Firion was too scared by the sudden 'practice' that he was unable to reply.

It was at that point that the two young lovers were joined by yet another familiar face.

A long moogle hovered to them, "Hello there, kupo! I've come to let you all know that curfew will soon be in effect. Please gather your things and return to your room, kupo."

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

The sound of dinner was appealing to Maria as she finished her shower. Though she could have just done a quick rinse in one of the makeshift showers on the beach the hot ones back in her room proved to be a much better sounding option.

Besides, she thought she would give Firion some time to gather himself after she had pretty much forced herself on him earlier. She did feel a little guilty about that though she ultimately thought it was for a greater good.

'If our relationship is to prosper, then I have to help him get out of his shell,' she thought.

This thought continued to echo through her mind as she stepped out of the shower and got changed. The moogles had not only supplied dinner but also a change of night clothes for the two lovers to wear during their stay. Maria didn't know what Firion got but she got something she found quite nice. Her night clothes consisted of a simple yet elegant white night dress. It complemented her hair nicely, but she also liked how it wasn't exotic.

She didn't want it to be off putting to Firion, though she was sure that he wouldn't have such a thought.

She came out of the bathroom drying her hair and she saw Firion standing in the doorway leading out to the balcony. She got his attention when she closed the door to the bathroom, and his expression was one of slight surprise.

Maria closed the distance between herself and Firion and tried to avoid eye contact with him for the moment. She wasn't sure if he was still uncomfortable about earlier. She'd wait to bring it up until he gave a clue to do so. Instead she looked outside to see if he was looking at anything interesting but all she saw was the orange glow of the setting sun.

Maria could only say one word at the scene, "Beautiful…"

She sighed lightly, but heard something she was sure she hadn't actually heard.

"So…are you…Maria."

Turning to Firion, Maria was sure she had heard him say that compliment. He looked extremely nervous, so there was no doubt that he had indeed said it.

Maria could only smile.

It was a start, and they had plenty of time for improvement.


	4. Hot Morning

The humidity got to Firion as he struggled to sleep, but feeling the sun touch his legs made him snap out of it entirely. That was proving to be hard to ignore. He tried to get out of the bed but while his legs were more than willing to move he found that his left arm was unable to budge from its spot.

"The hell..." he grumbled before he rolled onto his left side. When he pulled the covers back the youth was in shock to find that his girlfriend Maria was lying right on his arm. Not in an uncomfortable way mind you but realizing that she was fast asleep he didn't want to anger her but forcing her to move. So he sat there and took it in, and as a result he was stuck. He gave in and held Maria in a spoon position.

Maria was sleeping peacefully, dressed in a white night gown given to her to wear by the moogles the night before. She had been put off by the garment at first but seeing no other alternative she begrudgingly wore it to bed. While he had kept silent on the topic out of fear of saying the wrong thing to her, in truth Firion liked the way it looked on her. Her shoulders were bare and the hemline went down to her chest, revealing the upper curves of her breasts while the skirt of the dress reached her knees. It was risqué but giving how they were in a relationship and only Firion would be seeing her in the garment, there was no issue in how much of her it revealed.

Firion pushed the blanket down to the end board of the bed, and while he was in simple black shorts he couldn't get over how muggy the air was even with the balcony doors being wide open and he could feel a warm breeze coming in. Neither of those seemed to help matters.

He sighed and rested his head on the pillow, tentatively nestling near the back of Maria's neck, and he felt a slight amount of frustration coming into his mind. Not from her, but from the heat and there was nothing he could do about that.

Maria mewled in her slumber before her lower body moved seemingly of its own accord. Sometime during the night Maria's dress had rode up her legs to almost past her hips. His heart beating heavily from nervousness Firion pulled her dress up past her hips, revealing the tight white lingerie she wore. Though he had seen her in a bikini and skin tight spandex there was nothing like what he was seeing now. It made her more appealing than anything else he had ever seen her wear before. Firion held his breath as he felt her well rounded backside begin to rub against his pelvis. The sensation he felt go to his groin made him sharply inhale and he closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in Maria's dark purple hair. He felt his arousal begin to rise as she moved against him and when she finally stopped he couldn't help but get hard from what she had done.

The situation made him do a double take, lest he get in trouble for what was going on. To make doubly sure she was asleep he raised his head to check. He had been expecting a smile or one eye open while she physically teased her boyfriend. That wasn't the case. Instead he saw both of her eyes closed as well as her mouth, deep in slumber.

Firion sighed in relief, but had to admit there was something about how she could sexually tease him while asleep that he found appealing. 'Even when she isn't conscious she knows how to make me crazy...'

Sighing once again the young man buried his face in her hair, his breathing tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She grumbled before her hips moved again, rubbing up against Firion. Try as he might he couldn't hold down his body approving her actions. A below the belt salute was the end result, beginning to strain against the fabric of his shorts and pressing against his girlfriend.

Though he was a novice in the ways of love Firion could at least try to play tit-for-tat when it came to his girlfriend. His right hand, free to move however he wanted, found its resting place on Maria's exposed hip, his fingers toying with the hemline of her underwear. He subconsciously let it move to her rear where he gently went under the fabric and rubbed her skin. It was soft to his touch and Maria lightly moaned, still fast asleep but awake or not she was clearly enjoying it. Firion felt like he was in uncharted territory but until he was ready to retreat he was going to see how far he could push his luck.

Her underwear was in his way and taking a further step Firion took a light hold of her hemline and slowly pulled it upward to where the fabric was wedged between her cheeks. More of her skin was exposed, and all Maria did was moan pleasurably in response. Now in a thong, Firion's hand ran over Maria's skin and soon the woman's hips began to wiggle back and forth against Firion's crotch. Emboldened the young man placed his free hand on her hip to hold her in place and pressed his aching member between her cheeks before he started to grind up and down against her. She moaned lightly with every other movement. And as if it couldn't get any better after a moment or two Maria arched her lower back, pressing her backside against him and putting more pressure on his member, much to his pleasure. Between his own heavy breathing and Maria's sexy moaning he was finding it extremely difficult to keep himself from exploding right then and there.

As if right on que, Maria grumbled before she began to move, first pulling her backside away before rising up to sit up in the bed.

'Damn it!' Firion almost broke into a panic, if she caught wind of what he had been doing she would kill him. Or castrate him. Or both. With skillful yet frantic use of his legs he got hold of the blanket and pulled it to cover his body while he closed his eyes to feign sleep.

Maria moved her legs to hang off the side of the bed, her night dress still up past her hips before she raised her arms above her head. Not wanting to take the chance she see him wide awake Firion slowly rolled to the opposite of the bed and had his back to her, eyes still closed and hoping she didn't know what had gone down.

He felt the bed shift as Maria stood up and he heard her yawn before seeing her move towards the balcony door, which was on his side of the bed. When it looked like she was going to turn in his direction he closed his eye.

She tapped his shoulder gently, "Hey Firion, time to wake up."

The chiming of the grandfather clock echoed loudly in the room and Firion did his best acting like he had been asleep for hours, he yawned, "Huh?"

The young woman yawned again, "Room service will be here soon for breakfast. I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back..." she started to walk towards the restroom door and Firion sat up to watch her walk, fixing her underwear before she went inside.

While he did feel a little guilt at what he had done, there was a large part of him that was quite proud to have gone that far with her. Too bad she hadn't been awake to experience it.

Yet, in the back of his mind, Firion thought, "Maye it was a good thing she wasn't."

The moogle did indeed show up with a cart full of food and Maria had come out of the bathroom just as the creature had started to pour hot syrup on the twin stack of flapjacks the chef had made for the guests. Firion had put on a white shirt and, after his body had returned to normal, moved from the bed to take a seat at the table. Maria was still dressed in her night dress but had said she would change once she had finished eating.

The moogle added to her statement, "I bought you both new outfits to wear outside today. It's muggy now but it will get worse before the storm gets here."

Firion raised his head, surprised at what he had heard. "What storm?"

"A tropical storm, kupo. It popped up suddenly last night and according to our devices it will hit the island directly starting this evening, kupo."

Firion gave Maria a look, "Should we be outside if that's even the case?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I don't know what would be worse: being stuck indoors where the air conditioner is broken or outside where there is at least a potential breeze."

The two silently agreed on the latter, after weighing their options.

The moogle agreed, "There's a place in the center of the island, the lagoon, I can guarantee that it is the coolest place on the island during a heatwave, kupo. There are signs along the paths in the jungle, follow the right one and it will take you there, kupo."

"That sounds even better," said Maria as she stuffed the last of her flapjack in her mouth.

Nodding once Firion also finished his breakfast. Being stuck inside and not having any fun on the island even with a storm approaching was not how he wanted to spend his day.

The moogle cleaned up the dishes and just before he was going to take his leave he handed the two guests each a paper bag. " Here are your new swimsuits, and please be wary of the storm, we will let you know when you should come inside, kupo! Later!"

With that the moogle left with his cart.

Maria looked in her bag before turning to Firion, "I'll get changed first."

"You go in the bathroom and I'll change out here," replied Firion as he set his bag on the table. He ran his hand through his silver hair before he took his shift off and tossed it to the side.

Maria went for the bathroom door, but before she went in she said to him, "Today we're going to work on our intimacy in public, okay?"

He merely gave her a nod in lack of a worded answer. It wasn't until after she went into the bathroom that Firion sighed heavily. If she knew what had happened before...

'Too bad I'm never gonna tell her,' thought Firion with a sly smile. That was a memory that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast came first and Maria didn't take long in changing into her swimsuit. she promised Firion she would help him get intimate with her in public, and she may have chosen the best outfit for that. Her swimsuit was a light purple bandeau top and matching bottoms that hugged her hips in a fashion meant to draw attention to them. Little jewels were added as accessories on her hips and her top sparkled.

To help it out she applied a small amount of make-up, including light purple lipstick, her favorite color, before calling it good.

Seeing her reflection Maria thought out loud. "Best I can get. I'll knock his socks off in no time."

Her confidence was brimming and she put that in her steps when she left the bathroom, slipping on her sandals and going outside to meet her boyfriend.

Firion had the idea that Maria was up to something when she told him to go on ahead to the beach and wait for her. He chose the spot where a large cluster of rocks was on the beach, just off the sand where the waves crashed into the rocks. This was the best place he could think of and thus he waited.

"Hope she gets here soon, this sun is already overwhelming..." he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He turned back to the resort and right out of his fantasy he saw Maria running towards him, her new outfit making his eyes go wide with how little it actually covered in terms of her body. He didn't fail to notice how her chest swayed with each step she took either, though he didn't know it but it was intentional on her part.

She reached him and stopped in front of him, her body already covered in a thin layer of perspiration from the jog from the resort. "Sorry I took so long. You ready for some intimate time?"

"Yeah but are you sure you want to? I mean we should continue this back in our room-"

His concern and second thoughts were cut off as Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rocks. "You aren't getting out of it this time, rosebud. We're gonna make out and you will get out of your shell."

Not having a say in the matter Firion just let his headstrong girlfriend drag him through the sand into the rock cluster. The water was ankle high and the rocks were bigger than they were, but there were many of them and the best part was no one save for the sun would be able to see them. That and the waves around them prevented any sound from escaping either.

"Now, come here so we can get started," she said as she pressed him against the side of a large rock.

Poor Firion was at her mercy and he knew it. "M-Maria please this is a bit fast!"

"Fine. I'll go slow and you go at your own pace, okay?"

Firion was already red in the face from the heat, this only added to his discomfort. "I suppose...though how are we going to-"

Not wasting any time Maria stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck and intentionally pressed her chest against his. "For starters, go ahead and put your hands on me."

He blinked, "What? Where?"

"Anywhere."

Having the equivalent of a brain shutdown Firion was dumbfounded for the first moment. Then his memory conjured up what had happened earlier in their room, where he had pretty much taken advantage of his sleeping girlfriend to get a quick arousal at her expense. He was certain he had gotten away with it but now his hands went to her hips and his fingers dug into the soft flesh there through her bottoms. The memory proved to pale in comparison to what he was doing now.

Maria's eyes went wide at the immediate touch, "Like the butt huh?"

"...guess you can say that," he replied nervously. His hands kneaded her bottom sensually and her back arched, sticking her bottom out and further pressing her chest against his. He gave her a look of whether this was good or not.

Her expression was a pleased one.

"Good job," she said sigh a slow arousing exhale.

Feeling a level of confidence unlike he ever had before he ran his hands over her skin and one even went up her back and seemed to toy with the knot on of her top.

It was here that Maria had to slow him down for her sake. "Slow down, lover boy, leave the disrobing to the final stage."

Firion swallowed heavily, "Sorry. anything else I should know so far?"

Maria had one and it was a most personal thing. "Yes. You can touch me anywhere but I forbade you from doing one thing to me no matter what."

"What's that?"

"Spanking. Do not do that to me. Too kinky for my tastes, as well as humiliating and on top of that it hurts. Ever do that and I will hurt you a hundred times over. Got it?"

Nodding in agreement, not just from her threat, Firion ran both his hands up her back away from her posterior so he was not tempted.

Knowing her threat got over on him Maria made her next move. she forced Firion to spin her around until she had her back against the rock. Now he was in control, but from the look on his face Firion didn't have a road map as to where to go from here. The only part he understood was he had the perfect view of her cleavage and it was great.

Luckily Maria was letting him go at his own pace.

Then he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

A first step he had taken with great hesitation but Maria still appreciated that he had gone so far in this little game of theirs.

"You are a fast learner, Firion," she said appreciatively.

"I've got a good teacher," he replied before kissing her cheek.

'Still has a ways to go," she thought, but expected some drawbacks. "Well, we have all day to learn about each other physically, but why don't we enjoy ourselves for now?"

Firion pulled back and blinked, like he was a bit disappointed that his roll was forced to a halt. "Sure. what do you want to do first?"

"Well, first I'd like a drink of fresh water. It's too damn hot to be careless with the heat."

Firion remembered seeing a cooler back in the resort with free bottles of water for them to use. He had forgotten to grab a few on his way out. "I can go back to the resort and pick up a few bottles, as well as towels and such if you want."

Liking the idea Maria nodded, just before she gave the young man a peck on the cheek. "Please do, and when you get back we will continue where we left off, 'kay?"

Firion gave a light smirk before he turned and made off for the resort, telling his girlfriend that he would be right back.

Sighing as a wave sprayed water over the entire area, including her body, Maria leaned up against the rock with her hands behind her.

Honestly she couldn't wait for Firion to come back. She had other ideas she wanted to test out on him. 'Maybe we can go into other fields before the end of this vacation...' The idea made her giddy inside.

That's when she noticed a quick movement out of the corner of her left eye. Her head turned in that direction, thinking Firion was back already she moved off the rock and took a step forward. "That was quick. Firion-"

After she said his name she felt a masculine hand grab her from behind and before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. She didn't even have time to get away as she was forced up against the rock with her head pressed against it.

"Try and escape and I will hurt you, got it?"

That voice was that of a man, and it was a near growl that told her that he meant what he said. Maria froze up, her entire body still as a statue to not test him.

"Good, now, put your hands on the rock and arch your back," he ordered.

Maria did so as her heart began to beat faster. Though she did as she was told she felt an arm around her waist and forced her hips away from the rock, sticking her bottom out. A large hand was on the small of her back while the other undid the knot of her top.

Maria whimpered in a panic as she felt the cloth of her top slide off her body, her breasts covered only by the rough face of the rock she was pressed against. She was afraid to speak because of what this man would do to her otherwise.

Yet because of what he did this man finally got entered her view. He was a young man with a bare chest covered in tattoos and short black hair on his head. Her top was draped over his shoulder like a trophy.

"Thanks for the souvenir, sweetcakes," he said tapping the top he had stolen from her. He then tapped her bottom with his hand playfully.

Maria grunted at him, unable to hide her disgust for that.

That turned out to be a bad move, because the young man noticed her dissatisfied response. He smacked her bottom once, a little harder this time.

The woman hissed in noticeable pain.

"Hm? Not a fan of that, huh? Must be an uptight little girl to not like being spanked."

Though she feared for her well-being to the point where she didn't speak Maria gasped when he spanked her again.

Then he did it two more times she finally spoke in pure unadulterated anger. "STOP THAT!"

She paid for her outburst when the man slapped her cheek with enough force that she had to hold back screaming.

"Shut up," he said before grabbing her by the arm. Maria was forced off the rock and had only enough time to cover her bare chest with her free arm.

"HEY!"

The voice that was heard right over their heads caused the two to look up. Firion stood on the top of the rock, not pleased at all with what he saw.

Maria on the other hand saw the chance and took it. Knowing only the basics of self-defense she had only one way to handle a man bigger in size than she. She mustered all the strength she could get and sent her knee right into his groin.

Like the air being blown from a balloon the man hunched over, grabbing his gonads with both hands. Maria added further injury by pushing him away, taking the moment to grab her top while she was at it. She then turned to Firion. "Let's get out of here!"

Firion didn't need to be told twice. He hopped down from the rock and made sure Maria was next to him as they ran towards the resort.


End file.
